


Как не надо рисовать амуницию лошади

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), SmokingSnake



Category: History - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horses, Meta, saddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Об основных ошибках художников, рисующих лошадей и всадников
Comments: 46
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Как не надо рисовать амуницию лошади

Сразу оговорюсь: я не художник, поэтому не буду в рамках этой статьи рассказывать, как надо - я не считаю свою художественную квалификацию достаточной. Единственная цель написания сего - дать художникам понять, как называются и для чего нужны разные ремешки, тряпочки, веревочки и прочее, надетое на лошадь в хаотичных местах, почему без некоторых из них не обойтись, а другие, наоборот, будут только мешать в определенной ситуации, а также почему не стоит срисовывать облачение коня средневекового рыцаря с фотографии современного спортивного бойца.  
Кроме того, мне очень не хотелось бы обидеть художников, чьи работы приводятся в статье в качестве иллюстраций. Ребят (если вы вдруг это читаете), знайте: вы большие молодцы, и с художественной точки зрения ваши работы просто прекрасны, правда. Я только хочу обратить ваше внимание на некоторые нюансы конной матчасти, которые сложно учесть, не будучи глубоко погруженным в эту тему.

Итак, с дисклеймерами покончено, поехали.

1\. Начнем с того, что обычно крепится у лошади на голове.  
  
Это трензельное оголовье или, по-простому, уздечка - один из самых распространенных вариантов того, что может быть надето на морду современной лошади. Разберем ее по деталям.  
1) Повод.  
Что это такое, в общих чертах знают даже обыватели, знакомые с верховой ездой только понаслышке. Основной "руль" лошади, потянешь налево - пойдет налево, потянешь направо - пойдет направо. На деле, конечно, все не так примитивно, но особенности применения средств управления лучше обсудить за рамками этой статьи. Если вкратце, для эффективного управления лошадью повод должен быть пристегнут к железу у нее во рту (см. ниже) и слегка натянут. Провисающим поводом, как, например, вот здесь:  
  
управлять не получится. Если вам кажется, что ковбои так могут - поверьте, вам кажется. В вестерне как направлении верховой езды в целом "своя атмосфера", но с контактом там все в порядке.  
Кроме того, веревки там две, а не одна:  
  
В таком варианте всадник имеет возможность поворачивать только налево, а это как-то грустно, не находите?  
2) Трензель.  
Собственно, та самая "железка" во рту у лошади. И нет, зубы им не выбивают.  
Конфигураций трензелей, родственных им мундштуков и пелямов может быть бесчисленное множество, останавливаться подробно на каждой вариации не имеет смысла, поэтому расскажу о том, что их все объединяет: основная их часть лежит у лошади во рту, а то, что изо рта торчит (кольца, рычаги и пр.) - торчит именно из угла губ, а не встроено в щеку, как, например, здесь:  
  
Губы лошади достаточно эластичны, но все же не настолько, чтобы растягиваться на половину морды.  
Вообще говоря, железо - не обязательный элемент оголовья. Существуют так называемые "безжелезные варианты" - хакамора, сайдпулл, серетта и т. д. - они, как правило, воздействуют не на рот, а на нос лошади.  
  
На них всех с тем же успехом можно ездить, а на некоторых из них - даже выступать в конном спорте. Однако есть один распространенный вид штук, надеваемых на голову лошади, который почему-то часто с ними путают:  
  
Недоуздок.  
Да, технически на нем тоже можно ездить, но он для этого не предназначен, и надевать его, например, на боевую лошадь, от которой требуется точный и молниеносный ответ на команды всадника, будет, по меньше мере, странно.  
3) Капсюль.  
Тоже бывает разных форм и вариаций, иногда с нижним ремешком, иногда без него, иногда с дополнительными ремнями, идущими крест-накрест поперек носа, но объединяет их также одно: они нужны для того, чтобы не позволять лошади слишком широко открывать рот. Поэтому все они так или иначе обхватывают морду полностью, обычно застегиваясь в районе нижней челюсти. Без капсюля можно обойтись (и на некоторых оголовьях его не предусмотрено конструкцией), но, как правило, он либо есть, либо его нет, половинчатые варианты вроде такого:  
  
не несут никакого практического смысла.  
4) Нащечный и затылочный ремни.  
Выполняют одну и ту же функцию: держат уздечку на голове. Если их не будет, трензель просто вывалится у лошади изо рта, что вот-вот должно произойти на этой картинке:  
  
Маска, в принципе, могла бы их заменить в плане крепления, если бы трензель был к ней каким-то образом пристегнут, но увы.  
5) Налобный ремень.  
Без него можно обойтись, разве что есть небольшой риск сползания затылочного ремня вниз по шее. Вот тут, например, сполз:  
  
А все почему? Потому что уши должны быть внутри уздечки, между налобным и затылочным ремнем, а не болтаться по бокам.  
Кроме того, это любимое место цепляния украшений у конников реальных: стразы, подвески, вышивка, рога "единорогов" и т. п. обычно крепятся именно к нему. Однако увлекаться все же не стоит, вот в таком варианте:  
  
уздечка уже имеет шанс сползти в обратную сторону под тяжестью нацепленного.  
6) Подбородный ремень.  
Эта деталь уздечки нужна для того, чтобы помешать ей соскользнуть через уши, если повод натянут вниз-вперед относительно ее носа (например, человек стоит спереди и тянет лошадь на себя, а она чего-то испугалась и пятится). Без него тоже можно обойтись, и если вы рисуете манежную лошадь условно 17 века, то не только можно, но и нужно. Однако если он все же есть, то всегда должен быть застегнут свободно: конников учат, что между нижней челюстью и застегнутым ремнем должен проходить кулак. Такие варианты, как здесь:  
  
будут сдавливать горло лошади и мешать ей дышать.

Отдельно поговорим о масках. Маски, как защитные, так и декоративные, вполне имеют место быть, но держаться они все же должны на ремнях, а не на суперклее, как, по-видимому, здесь:  
  
И хоть какой-то обзор у лошади все же должен оставаться, а то в этом варианте:  
  
она обречена идти вперед вслепую до первой же неровности грунта, через которую они с всадником полетят кувырком.  
Да и повод к маске пристегивать тоже не стоит:  
  
это попросту бесполезно: маска будет елозить по морде туда-сюда, а лошадь так и не поймет, чего от нее хотят.

Перейдем к тому, на чем обычно сидят.

2\. Седла.  
Они бывают нескольких типов, все, опять же, рассматривать не имеет смысла, так что остановимся подробно только на наиболее распространенных.

1) Английское седло  
  
Самый популярный современный вариант. Ключевое слово здесь - "современный", такой вид сёдла приобрели только в XVIII веке благодаря Франсуа Робишону де ля Гериньеру. О том, как выглядели седла до него, мы поговорим ниже, пока же рассмотрим подробно это.  
  
Вот так выглядит седло, когда оно лежит на лошади. Стрелка указывает туда, где должна располагаться пятая точка всадника. Обратите внимание на положение самого седла: оно лежит на холке, а не посередине спины, как здесь:  
  
(Подсказка: посмотрите на расстояние от основания передних ног лошади до подпруги (цифра 1) на фото и на рисунке. Да, на рисунке седло явно съехало ладони так на две-три...)  
И раз уж мы заговорили о подпруге, пробежимся и по остальным составным частям седла.  
1\. Собственно, подпруга.  
Служит для крепления седла на спине у лошади. Представляет из себя два широких ремня, сшитых по всей длине и пристегивающихся к другим ремням, торчащим из седла (их, как правило, не видно, потому что их прикрывает крыло - цифра 2). Абсолютно обязательна для всех видов седел, вот в таком варианте:  
  
седло моментально съедет набок, и всадник бесславно закончит поездку носом в грунт.  
2\. Крыло седла.  
Бывает разной формы, длины и цвета, служит для того, чтобы предохранять ногу всадника от пряжек на подпруге и помогать ему правильно эту самую ногу располагать. Обратите внимание на выпуклость в передней части. Она называется "упор" и нужна для того, чтобы в нее, собственно, упирать колено, и тем самым правильно распределять бедро и голень по крылу. Упор может быть как на самом крыле, так и под ним, но он в любом случае будет через него проступать. Плоские, как блин, крылья, как на этом рисунке:  
  
возможно, еще существуют в реальности, но навряд ли удобны.  
Исключение - классическая школа выездки, у них свои седла и свои правила.  
3\. Стремя.  
Служит для опоры стопы всадника. Обратите внимание, что прикреплено оно не к подпруге и не к нижнему краю крыла, как здесь:  
  
а висит на своем отдельном ремне, именуемом "путлище". Этот ремень, в свою очередь, пристегнут шнеллером к основанию седла - ленчику, но я уже чувствую, как обилие незнакомых терминов заставляет вас страдать, поэтому просто примите к сведению: ремень, на котором висит стремя, растет из той части седла, которая находится у всадника под бедром. По этой же причине, кстати, вешать стремя на толстенную такую цепь:  
  
не очень хорошая идея. Мешать же будет...  
4\. Задняя лука.  
Нужна, чтобы пятая точка всадника не покидала седло при резком ускорении лошади. Она бывает разной высоты, но все же выдается над седлом хоть немного. И нет, на ней не сидят, как тут:  
  
это довольно-таки неудобно, да и причины, способные подтолкнуть на это, остаются туманными.

2) Дамское седло  
Здесь, как правило, все просто: юбка дамы благополучно закрывает все технические нюансы, так что и прорисовывать-то ничего не нужно. Но я на всякий случай все же быстро пробегусь по основным отличиям от предыдущего варианта.  
  
Вот так выглядит сей девайс под всеми слоями юбок. Между двумя "рогами" помещается правая нога, левую же дама ставит в стремя. Попа, соответственно, располагается боком в небольшом углублении возле задней луки. Иногда справа добавляется дополнительная выпуклость, призванная не позволить всаднице туда съехать. В остальном конструкция седла такая же, как и у "мужского" варианта - соответственно, и нюансы те же.  
Отдельно замечу, что слишком длинная юбка может попасть лошади под копыта, породив некий конфуз:  
  
(тут автор горестно вздыхает об одной своей фотосессии и качественно оттоптанном копытами подоле).

3) Вестерн-седло  
В эту категорию хочется включить также строевые, казачьи и прогулочные седла, так как они не только похожи внешне, но и, в конечном счете, выполняют одну и ту же функцию: обеспечивают комфорт всадника во время долгих верховых переходов по пересеченной местности.  
Итак, вот как выглядит вестерн-седло:  
  
Отличия от английского довольно заметны, однако давайте все равно их разберем.  
1\. Подпруги.  
Их может быть одна или две, но если их две, они не сшиты вместе, как в классическом варианте, а крепятся в разных местах лошади: передняя - там же, где и на английском седле, задняя - ближе к середине туловища лошади. Обратите внимание, посередине туловища, а не в паху! Ему же больно...  
  
Исключение в данном случае - родео, там лошадям и быкам действительно перетягивают круп в районе паха, но это не имеет отношения к подпругам и, скажем так, не от избытка гуманности делается.  
Нет, совсем без подпруг все еще нельзя обойтись. И нет, свободно болтающаяся не считается:  
  
2\. Крылья седла.  
Как правило, сильно меньше, чем на английском седле, и именно плоские, как блин, из-за особенностей ковбойской посадки. Впрочем, редуцировать их до полного отсутствия тоже неправильно:  
  
3\. Стремена.  
Обычно шире классических, и путлища, на которых они подвешены, прикрыты сверху широкими полосами кожи - фендерами. Тем не менее, крепятся они все еще к тому же самому месту, а передняя подпруга тут вообще ни при чем:  
  
4\. Та торчащая штука впереди.  
Называется "рог", и нет, за него не держатся, на него вешают лассо или цепляют за него повод.  
Вот так, например (да, это правильный вариант):  


4) Историческое седло  
Сюда входят и средневековые рыцарские седла, и индейские "тряпочки на спину", и то, на чем ездили китайцы времен создания "терракотовой армии".  
В первую очередь при изображении всадника в историческом антураже нужно отталкиваться от эпохи и места действия. Так, например, стремена в их более-менее современном виде (как и многие другие полезные вещи) изобрели в Китае только в IV веке н. э. В Европу они попали и того позже, в районе второй половины V века. То есть если вы рисуете конный портрет Александра Македонского, который жил в 4 веке до н. э., седло со стременами на Буцефале будет анахронизмом.

Пройдемся по основным вехам в истории седла.  
Изначально класть что-то на лошадь, прежде чем садиться самим, придумали ассирийцы около 2,5 тысяч лет назад. Тогда это были просто подушки или попоны, постеленные на спину и закрепленные веревками - дальними предками подпруг. Сами седла до нас, по понятным причинам, не дошли, но сохранились картинки:  
  
Примерно на таких же одеялках поначалу ездили индейцы, когда испанцы завезли в Америку лошадей.  
Где-то в районе II века н. э. жители Индии придумали крепить к "одеялку" ременные петли для ног. Еще два века спустя китайцы додумались до похожей мысли, но их стремена уже имели куда более продвинутую конструкцию: они представляли из себя кольца из дерева или металла. Через Византию это изобретение просочилось в Европу, и по мере развития конницы изменялся и вид седла.  
Стандартное рыцарское седло времен Средневековья выглядело так:  
  
Все еще заметно отличается от современного варианта, не правда ли?  
Сам рыцарь помещался между передней и задней лукой (две выступающие перегородки). Под кольчужной попоной могли быть ремни, обхватывающие грудь лошади спереди и проходящие под хвостом, чтобы седло уж точно никуда не сползло во время боя. Стремена были длинными, такими, что нога всадника оказывалась почти в выпрямленном положении.  
В Новое Время, когда рыцарская тяжелая конница отошла в прошлое, кавалерийские седла стали значительно удобнее, да и красивее, чего уж греха таить:  
  
Пусть вас не смущает отсутствие подпруги: это демонстрационный образец. Когда на этом седле ездили, она там была. Честно-честно.  
В XVIII веке седло приобрело тот вид, к которому привыкли современные конники, и с тех пор не претерпевало кардинальных изменений:  
  
Выглядит почти как современное вестерн-седло, правда? На самом деле, оно было сделано в XIX веке.

3\. Вспомогательное снаряжение.

1) Подперсья и подхвостники  
  
Специальные ремни, обхватывающие грудь лошади или проходящие под хвостом. Крепятся к седлу и нужны для того, чтобы оно не сползало, соответственно, назад или вперед.  
Ключевое здесь - "крепятся к седлу". Такой вариант, конечно, тоже имеет право на жизнь, но только как декоративный, толку от него ноль:  
  
Подхвостник должен проходить именно под хвостом: не поверх и не через середину бедра. Вот тут, например, я затрудняюсь сказать, зачем нужна та цепочка, лежащая у лошади на крупе:  
  
Разве что, опять же, для красоты. Что ж, святое дело.

2) Вальтрапы, потники и их аналоги  
Те самые тряпочки, которые кладутся под седло, чтобы не натирать лошади спину и впитывать ее пот. Могут быть разнообразных цветов, форм и размеров, но присутствуют во всех вариантах - на голую спину седло кладут только во время примерки. Вот этой лошади, например, остается только посочувствовать:  
  
несмотря на явную инфернальную сущность, спину она этим гробом собьет быстро.

На сем я сворачиваю дозволенные речи. Если эта статья окажется полезной, в следующий раз поговорим о том, как должен и как не должен сидеть на лошади всадник в разных видах седел или без седла вовсе, и почему сажать полуголых эльфиек в одной юбке "по-мужски" - плохая идея.  
Удачи и вдохновения!


End file.
